


Mi más bonita casualidad

by Lady_Lunera



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: Amigos para amantes, Emily y Erin son hermanas, F/M, Iré añadiendo más etiquetas, JJ y Penny las mejores amigas, Pelusa, Reid y Alvez son gays, Romance, quemadura lenta, universo alternativo
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-04
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-15 01:33:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 15,238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28555431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Lunera/pseuds/Lady_Lunera
Summary: Universo Alternativo: Emily, de 36 años, sueña con ser escritora, aunque trabaja en una tienda de animales. Es una mujer alocada que busca el amor verdadero, aunque todavía no lo sabe. Erin, de casi 40 años, ha cumplido su sueño de tener su propio negocio, una pastelería. Pero es tremendamente infeliz. Son dos hermanas completamente diferentes, viven juntas y esperan que con el tiempo, el amor llame a su puerta.
Relationships: Aaron Hotchner/Emily Prentiss, Aaron Hotchner/Erin Strauss, Derek Morgan/Emily Prentiss, Jennifer "JJ" Jareau/William LaMontagne Jr., Luke Alvez/Spencer Reid, Penelope Garcia/David Rossi
Kudos: 5





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Esta es mi primera historia de Universo Alternativo. Será una historia larga, en la que se irán fraguando poco a poco las relaciones y veremos la vida de todos los personajes. Incluiré a casi todos los personajes que han aparecido en la serie a lo largo de la historia.
> 
> Intentaré subir un capítulo todos los Lunes. Ya tengo varios capítulos escritos, y la serie más o menos encauzada. Espero que os guste. Y si tenéis alguna sugerencia, no dudéis en decírmelo. ¡Disfrutad!

La música todavía resonaba en sus oídos cuando abrió la puerta de casa, y notaba la cabeza mareada del alcohol ingerido. Caminó a oscuras hacia su habitación, tirando de la mano de su acompañante, pero debido a la falta de luz, tropezó con la pared, soltando una risa histérica.

-Shhh, no hagas ruido.

-¿Acaso vives con tus padres y te has escapado sin que lo supieran?

-Algo así.

Al llegar a su habitación, cerró la puerta despacio, y se abalanzó sobre él. Su perfume, las manos sobre sus caderas todo el camino a casa y sus palabras susurradas al oído hacia menos de media hora, habían hecho que deseara más que nada lo que sabía que iba a pasar.

* * *

Yacía boca abajo, con un brazo debajo de su cuerpo y el otro sobre el torso del chico. Era bastante tarde cuando se durmieron, y esperaba seguir así durante el resto de la mañana, pero un golpe en la puerta la despertó de pronto.

-¡Emily! Levántate ya o llegarás tarde a trabajar…cómo casi siempre -gritó su hermana mientras recogía una prenda de ropa, olvidada junto a su puerta.

-¡Qué! -Emily se despertó de repente-.O Dios mío, vamos levántate, que tengo que irme -sacudió al chico para que se despertara y se levantara.

-Oye, pero vamos a volver a vernos ¿verdad? -preguntó sonriendo mientras se vestía.

-Escucha…

-Robert.

-Robert, tengo una vida muy agitada, pero yo te voy llamando ¿de acuerdo?

Lo empujó fuera de la habitación, y cerró la puerta. Se quedó quieto un segundo, y luego se movió. Probablemente no lo llamaría. Miró a su alrededor, y sentada en el salón, vio a una chica rubia bebiendo café. La saludó con la mano, ella le devolvió el saludo, y luego salió pitando de allí.

Cinco minutos después, Emily Prentiss salió de su habitación medianamente arreglada, cepillándose el pelo con las manos y arreglándose la ropa. Se cruzó con la mirada inquisitiva de su hermana.

-¡No me mires así, Erin! Tendré que divertirme -gritó desde la cocina.

-Puedes hacerlo el fin de semana, no durante la semana. Y si no te das prisa…

-¡Ohh mierda! Gracias Er, no sé qué haría sin ti. ¡Te quiero, hermanita! -le dijo Emily ya saliendo por la puerta.

-Eso me gustaría ver a mi. Sabes que estarías perdida -susurró Erin para si misma, terminando su café.

* * *

Cuando Erin entró en la pastelería, la encontró llena de gente. Se sorprendió bastante, puesto que no solía haber tanta gente a mediados de semana. Se acercó a la barra para hablar con Tara.

-¿Y esto? No esperaba encontrar tanta gente hoy.

-No te sorprendas, a la gente le encantan tus productos Erin, eres una pastelera maravillosa -la elogió Tara mientras ponía un café. Erin se puso colorada.

-Gracias Tara, eres muy amable, realmente sólo hago lo que me gusta, y eso es importante -respondió Erin mientras se ponía un delantal y atendía a la siguiente persona.

“Un dulce sueño” era la pastelería que regentaba Erin Strauss desde hacía año y medio. Siempre había soñado con ser pastelera, con tener su propio negocio, y con trabajo y esfuerzo lo había conseguido. Ni su madre ni su marido la habían apoyado en su momento, solamente había contado con el apoyo de su hermana, algo de lo que siempre le estaría eternamente agradecida.

Se levantaba muy temprano, y se encargaba personalmente de hacer pasteles, tartas, cupcakes y cualquier otro dulce exquisito para el paladar. Luego volvía a casa a descansar un rato, mientras Tara abría el local y ella se encargaba casi siempre de que Emily no llegara tarde a su trabajo, y después volvía a la pastelería hasta la hora del cierre. Era un trabajo duro, pero hacía lo que le gustaba y le llenaba.

* * *

Emily cogió en brazos al gatito que se acurrucó en una bola contra su pecho. Era su preferido, y lo había bautizado como “Negrito” debido a su color. Todavía no entendía cómo nadie se lo llevaba, puesto que era perfecto. El gato ronroneó por sus caricias, y ella sonrió. Si pudiera, sería ella la que le diera un hogar a Negrito, pero Erin la mataría si apareciera con el gato en casa. Aunque podría esconderlo en su habitación y…Emily sonrió sólo de pensarlo. Pero no haría algo así. No después de todo lo que Erin estaba haciendo por ella. Sin embargo, si tuviera quince años y fuera su madre…Pero Erin no era su madre, y ella ya no tenía quince años sino treinta seis, y a veces (sólo a veces), sentía que debía madurar.

Dejó a Negrito en su jaula y se puso a sus quehaceres. Había llegado (por supuesto) tarde, así que le había prometido a Jason, su jefe, que limpiaría todas las jaulas de los gatos y perros. Una labor bastante tediosa, y que realmente odiaba, pero que le permitía estar a solas con los animales, a los que adoraba.

Jason Gideon regentaba una pequeña tienda de animales, en la que podías encontrar perros, gatos, pájaros, peces y hasta serpientes. Todos con sus correspondientes papeles y todo totalmente en orden. Jason amaba los animales, y quería que en su tienda, todo estuviera correcto.

Aparte de Emily, trabajaban otras cuatro personas más en la tienda, que no entendían porqué seguía dándole tantas oportunidades a la chica. Inexplicablemente, Jason Gideon sentía debilidad por Emily Prentiss.

Llevaba trabajando en la tienda algo más de dos años, y aunque no era el trabajo de sus sueños, Emily le estaba agradecida a Jason por contratarla. Su madre estaba empeñada en que estudiara algo para que siguiera sus pasos, y le hizo caso, en un principio, pero después siguió su sueño y estudió algo para poder trabajar con animales. Aunque tampoco era realmente su sueño: Emily quería ser escritora, y todas las semanas iba a un curso para prepararse para ello. Algún día, Emily Prentiss escribiría su propia novela.

_Continuará…_


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Se me olvidó decir que la historia transcurre en Nueva York.

Capítulo 2

Cuando Emily entró en el bar, vio a sus amigas sentadas en la mesa del fondo, cada una con su bebida. Pidió una cerveza antes de dirigirse hacia allí.

-Siento llegar tarde, chicas, pero tenía que terminar un trabajo antes de irme porque Randall se fue antes y…

-¿Pero tú llegas puntual a algún sitio, Em? -preguntó JJ bebiendo de su cerveza. Fue en ese momento cuando Emily se fijó realmente en ella.

-¡Oh Dios Mío JJ! ¿Pero qué te has hecho?

-¿A que está guapa? Se lo he hecho yo -respondió una orgullosa Penélope pasando una mano por la melena de su amiga.

Su amiga llevaba ahora su bonita y larga melena rubia teñida con mechas californianas de color azul. Tenía que reconocer que estaba guapa (a JJ todo le quedaba bien), pero se veía rara.

-Estás muy bien, pero sabes que eso lleva su mantenimiento, y si te cansas luego estropeas más el pelo…-sus amigas la miraron aburridas -. ¿Te ha visto Will?

-No, pero le he dicho lo que iba a hacer, y estoy segura que le gustará.

-Pues ya verás como no…-murmuró Emily.

-Y tú, mi querida amiga, deberías pasarte también por la peluquería, haría maravillas con esa melena tuya. Empezando por quitarte ése flequillo que llevas -Penélope acercó una mano a la frente de Emily y ésta se la apartó de un manotazo.

-¡Quita! Estoy encantada con mi melena y con mi flequillo, gracias. No necesito consejo de mi amiga la estilista.

-Emily, las tres sabemos que solamente llevas el flequillo para molestar a tu madre, no porque te guste -contestó JJ mientras le hacía un gesto al camarero para que se acercara.

-Sí me gusta. Y si quisiera molestar a mi madre me vestiría y peinaría como a los dieciséis. ¿Podemos cambiar de tema por favor?

-Qué aburrida… -murmuró Penélope divertida.

-¡Oye! Tu hermana es una maestra de la pastelería ¡en serio! El otro día me llevé una tarta de chocolate, pues la mitad se la comió Will, y porque la guardé, que si no…

-Si, creo que por fin ha encontrado su lugar…-Emily sonrió con cariño.

-¿Y qué me decís de los cupcakes? Podría comerme una docena -Penélope se relamió.

Las chicas estuvieron un rato más hablando y bebiendo, hasta que JJ informó que era hora de irse.

-Hey chicas, ¿salimos el Sábado? -Penélope preguntó mientras salían del local.

-Por mí perfecto -JJ estuvo de acuerdo .

-Ok. ¿Os parece que invite a Elle, una compañera del trabajo? Acaba de dejarlo con su novio y está un poco triste, y me gustaría animarla. Os caerá bien.

-Claro que si Em, sin problemas. Nos vemos el Sábado donde siempre. Os quiero -JJ les lanzó un beso y las tres se separaron.

* * *

Erin cerró la puerta de la pastelería y bajó la reja. Comprobó que todo estaba bien cerrado, y se alejó por la acera. Vivía relativamente cerca, y normalmente iba andando, pero hoy le apetecía cenar comida tailandesa y su restaurante favorito estaba a dos paradas en metro. Podría pedirla a domicilio, pero solía pasarse el día encerrada en su local, así que prefirió tomar un poco el aire.

Cuando salió a la superficie, una ráfaga de aire frío la despeinó, y se apretó el abrigo un poco más sobre su pecho. Era casi finales de Octubre, y aunque a estas alturas normalmente ya hacía bastante frío, este año el otoño era bastante suave, alargando un poco más el verano.

Mientras esperaba a que le prepararan su pedido, revisó su teléfono. Tenía una llamada perdida de su madre, pero no tenía ganas de hablar con ella. Elizabeth Prentiss era incapaz de dar un halago a sus hijas, todo eran reproches velados, y Erin había tenido un gran día como para que su madre se lo estropeara.

Pero seguía esperando la comida, y no estaba su hermana cerca para reprocharla por nada…así que se metió en su galería de fotos y buscó una de sus favoritas, una en la que sonreía a la cámara mientras Mark la abrazaba por detrás también sonriendo. Parecía tan feliz…pero Erin sabía que era todo mentira, que si echaba la vista atrás, en sus dieciocho años de matrimonio muy pocas veces había sido feliz.

Sintió cómo la tristeza se instalaba en su pecho, y le impedía respirar, así que salió de la galería y guardó el teléfono. No quería terminar el día como casi todos, cuando había sido un gran día. Justo en ese momento, la llamaron para recoger su pedido.

* * *

Emily entró en casa, suspirando. Había sido un día largo, pero las cervezas con sus amigas lo habían mejorado, aunque no se sentía como siempre. Tal vez tendría que hacerle caso a su madre y sentar la cabeza de una vez.

Erin había terminado de cenar cuando Emily se sentó a su lado. Cogió un cartón vacío y miró indignada a su hermana.

-¿No me has dejado nada?

-Te he escrito un mensaje antes de salir de la pastelería para decirte lo que iba a hacer, y no recibí respuesta. Ahora no te quejes -respondió Erin cambiando de canal.

-Tienes suerte que no tengo hambre -Emily tiró de nuevo el cartón en la mesa.

Se acurrucó contra Erin, y las dos miraron la película durante un rato en silencio. De repente, Emily se acordó de algo.

-Er, ¿qué te parece si tuviéramos un gatito? -preguntó Emily poniendo ojitos.

-Pues muy mala idea. No vamos a tener un gato.

-¿Por qué no? Por favor Erin, no molestará. Negrito es un amor -Emily sacó el móvil y le enseñó una foto.

-Muy bonito. Pero no -Erin siguió mirando la televisión.

-Y yo que creí que tenías corazón…

-Y lo tengo. Por eso estás aquí -su hermana sonrió.

-No es justo. ¿Y tú querías a Bolita? -pinchó Emily.

-Todavía echo de menos a Bolita…-susurró Erin.

-Bolita era tonto, Erin.

-¡No lo era! -se defendió ella.

Las dos hermanas miraron a la vez una foto enmarcada encima de la estantería, de dos niñas de doce y ocho años con un gato persa blanco peludo (su madre tenía una igual encima de la chimenea). Bolita fue un regalo de su padre cuando Erin cumplió dos años, y una noche de invierno, algún empleado de la embajada dejó la puerta abierta del servicio y el gato se escapó. Lo encontraron al día siguiente atropellado frente a la casa. Las niñas habían llorado todo el día.

-Tienes razón, no lo era. Pero podemos darle un hogar a Negrito, él te lo agradecerá.

Erin pareció pensarlo. La verdad es que le gustaban los gatos, y el que le enseñó Emily era bonito, y a veces se sentía tan sola…

-No lo sé, lo pensaré. Pero no te prometo nada.

-Ay, eres la mejor hermana del mundo ¿sabes? -Emily se abalanzó sobre ella y la abrazó-. Te quiero.

-Y yo, Em.

-Bueno, me voy a la cama. Buenas noches.

Justo cuando se levantaba, Emily recibió un mensaje de JJ.

“ _A Will le ha encantado mi cambio de look, y hemos follado como sino hubiera un mañana. Métete un zapato en la boca"_

Emily soltó una carcajada, y se apoyó en el sofá, mientras volvía a leer el mensaje de JJ.

-¿De qué te ríes así? -le preguntó su hermana.

-De nada, que tengo unas amigas un poco locas.

-Acorde con tu personalidad -se burló Erin.

-¿Quieres que te las preste? Creo que necesitas un poco de alegría en tu vida, hermanita.

-No, gracias. Estoy muy bien así.

-Si tú lo dices…

-¿No te ibas a dormir?

-Si, buenas noches Erin.

Emily se encerró en su habitación, y aunque Erin miraba una película, ya no podía concentrarse. Su humor había cambiado cuando miró la foto en el móvil, y luego Emily le recordó a su mascota de la infancia, a la que adoraba. Y para terminar, le había dicho indirectamente que tenía una vida aburrida, que ella era aburrida. Erin lo sabía, pero no había tenido una vida fácil (aunque no era excusa), y escucharlo de la persona que más quería le dolía más de lo que imaginaba.

_Continuará…_


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aaron Hotchner hace su primera aparición en este capítulo.

Capítulo 3

A Emily la recogió Elle en su casa, y ahora las dos cantaban una canción de los Rolling Stones a voz en grito con las ventanillas bajadas mientras se dirigían a la discoteca dónde habían quedado con los amigos de Emily.

Elle estaba un poco nerviosa, pero su amiga le había asegurado que les caería bien a todos. No es que Elle fuera tímida ni nada de eso, nada más lejos de la realidad, pero le costaba conocer gente nueva al principio. Luego se soltaba, y volvía a su personalidad fuerte y dominante.

Aparcaron muy cerca de la puerta (Emily siempre bromeaba en que Elle tenía un don para encontrar aparcamiento), y entraron. Al abrir la puerta, lo primero que las recibió fue la música a todo volumen. Emily oteó el horizonte, hasta que le pareció ver a sus amigas. Cogió a Elle de la mano y la llevó hasta allí.

-Chicas, esta es Elle. Elle, éstas son JJ y Penélope -las fue señalando mientras las presentaba.

Las tres se saludaron, y cuando Emily se iba hacia la barra para pedir sus bebidas, sintió que alguien la tocaba por la espalda.

-¡Speeeencer! -abrazó fuertemente a su amigo.

-Mi chica guapa -Spencer la estrujó en sus brazos.

-¿Has venido solo? ¿Dónde está Luke?

-Ya sabes cómo son los artistas, decía que estaba inspirado y quería terminar un cuadro. A veces me siento totalmente ignorado.

-Ya sabes que para darte cariño estamos nosotras -Spencer rió-. Esa es Elle. Voy por nuestras bebidas.

Y Emily se alejó dejando a sus amigos que se conocieran. Mientras esperaba, pensó en Spencer y Luke, y en lo que los quería a los dos.

Hacía aproximadamente un año, los dos habían entrado en la tienda de Gideon para adoptar una mascota, y fue ella la que los atendió. Terminaron llevándose un perro, y ellos convirtiéndose en grandes amigos. JJ y Penélope también los acogieron con gran cariño en su pequeño grupo.

Cuando Emily volvió con ellos, JJ hablaba con Spencer y Elle con Penélope. Le pasó la copa a Elle y los cinco se pusieron a bailar con la nueva canción de Beyoncé que empezaba a sonar en ese momento.

Un par de horas después, muchos bailes y un montón de risas, Penélope y Emily estaban en el baño, retocándose el maquillaje.

-¡Me cae fenomenal Elle! Es súper maja -dijo Penélope mientras se marcaba la raya.

-Lo sé. Es la mejor compañera de la tienda. Y me dio penita lo que le pasó con su novio, y quería animarla un poquito -le respondió Emily mientras se pintaba los labios.

-Le puso los cuernos ¿no? -Emily asintió-. Por cierto, ¿hoy no piensas cazar a ninguno?

-Penny, el que te oiga pensará que soy una devora hombres.

-Bueno, casi casi -Penélope se rió.

Las dos salieron del baño, y Emily informó a Penélope que se reuniría con ellos más tarde, que iría por otra copa. Cuando se dio la vuelta con la copa en la mano, chocó con alguien. Casi toda su copa fue a parar a la camiseta de la otra persona. Miró hacia arriba y sonrió con picardía.

-Lo siento, no te he visto. Pero puedo ayudar a limpiarte, si quieres -habló con voz melosa.

-No hace falta, gracias. Enseguida se secará. Pero si quieres puedo invitarte a otra copa.

-Me encantaría. Por cierto, soy Emily -ella extendió la mano y él la cogió con suavidad.

-Aaron.

* * *

Erin daba vueltas a su comida mientras escuchaba a Alex hablar. Hacía tiempo que había perdido el hilo de lo que le estaba contando, aunque su amiga parecía no darse cuenta.

-¿Me estás escuchando?

-¿Qué? Si claro -respondió Erin sonriendo un poco.

-¿Y qué te estaba diciendo? -Alex se cruzó de brazos, pareciendo ofendida.

-Pues que uno de tus alumnos llegó a clase borracho y…

-¡Eso fue hace diez minutos Erin! ¿Pero en qué estás pensando?

-En nada, sólo me he despistado un segundo nada más -Erin volvió a sonreír mientras se llevaba la copa a los labios.

-Ya…-Alex la miró con seriedad-. Deberías dejar de pensar tanto y distraerte un poco.

-No pienso ¿vale? No más de lo que debería. Y sí que me distraigo. No hables de lo que no sabes.

-Erin, estar todo el día en tu negocio, cerrar y salir a tomar el aire de vez en cuando no es distraerse. Necesitas un poco de emoción en tu vida.

-Y me lo dices tú que estás en la Universidad de sol a sol, y sino en casa con James -contestó Erin un poco harta de la conversación.

-Muy bien, pues esta noche nos vamos las dos a tomar una copa por ahí. A lo mejor encuentras a tu príncipe azul con una cerveza en la mano -ella sonrió.

-Alex…no tengo ganas…

-Erin, vamos. Tienes que superarlo de una vez. Ha pasado casi un año, y Mark ya ha rehecho su vida, tienes que hacer lo mismo -Alex estiró la mano por encima de la mesa y apretó la de Erin.

-Ya lo sé. Pero no es tan fácil. Lo intento, pero…

-¿Sigues enamorada de él?

-No es eso. Hemos pasado muchos años juntos, y ahora no sé cómo seguir sola Alex. Si hecho la vista atrás, las cosas importantes en mi vida las he pasado con él, aunque ahora reflexiono y tal vez pocas veces ha estado a la altura, pero hemos estado juntos casi la mitad de mi vida y…

Erin calló cuando las lágrimas empezaron a brotar de sus ojos, y su amiga apretó su mano de nuevo en señal de apoyo. Se limpió la cara con el dorso de la otra mano, y sonrió suavemente.

Alex y Erin se conocieron en la Universidad. La primera estaba en su último curso de lingüística, y Erin en el segundo de ciencias políticas (carrera escogida por su madre), y ese año fueron compañeras de cuarto. Desde entonces, inseparables.

Erin empezó a salir con Mark ese año, y se casaron un par de años después, con 21 años, un año antes de terminar la universidad. Todo el mundo les decía que estaban locos, que era demasiado precipitado, que deberían esperar unos años más, pero estaban enamorados y no hicieron caso. Ahora Erin se daba cuenta que era ella la que estaba enamorada (duda que en algún momento él lo estuviera), y que debería haber escuchado lo que le decían.

-Te prometo que el Sábado que viene nos vamos a tomar esa copa ¿vale? Pero hoy no me apetece Lex.

-De acuerdo. ¡Pero sin excusas!

-Sin excusas. Lo prometo. Y gracias por la cena.

Las dos cogieron su copa y brindaron. Por ellas, por su amistad y por lo bueno que el destino les tuviera preparado.

_Continuará…_


	4. Chapter 4

Capítulo 4

Se movía por la cocina como pez en el agua, intentando no hacer ruido. Una de las cosas que más le gustaba después de una noche de fiesta, era un café bien cargado y unas tortitas recién hechas. Tarareó una canción de Sting que llevaba dentro de su cabeza toda la semana mientras preparaba una buena fuente de tortitas.

Erin gimió cuando se despertó. A pesar de no tomarse esa copa con Alex, durante la cena se bebieron casi dos botellas de vino, y ahora le dolía la cabeza. No podía creérselo. Hace unos años podía beber lo que quisiera y levantarse sin resaca y sin nada, y ahora, con una botella de vino, sentía que la cabeza le iba a estallar. Definitivamente, se estaba haciendo mayor.

Se levantó y se quedó quieta un segundo. ¿Emily estaba cocinando? ¿Olía a tortitas y café? No se lo creía. Eran las 08:30, demasiado temprano para su hermana, sobre todo para un Domingo. Se puso una bata por encima del pijama y salió de la habitación camino de la cocina.

Se quedó a la entrada, apoyada en la puerta, mirando como un hombre desconocido, en calzoncillos _(¡pero qué piernas más tonificadas, y esa espalda tan ancha y tiene un culo perfecto…!),_ terminaba de cocinar las tortitas. Él se dio la vuelta y la vio allí parada.

-Buenos días. Espero que no te importe que te haya ocupado la cocina, pero Emily me ha dicho que podía hacer el desayuno y me flipan las tortitas. 

-Claro. No hay problema _(¡y qué abdominales!)_ -en ese momento se dio cuenta que él le tendía la mano sonriendo.

-Soy Aaron.

-Erin -le estrechó la mano, y forzó una sonrisa.

Justo en ese momento, Emily entró en la cocina. Sólo llevaba puesta la camiseta de Aaron. Besó a Erin en la mejilla y a Aaron en la boca.

-Veo que ya os conocéis. Oh, qué bien huele, me muero de hambre -cogió una taza de café y un plato y se sentó a la mesa.

-Voy a ponerme algo de ropa -Aaron se rascó nervioso la nuca-. Erin, siéntate a la mesa, enseguida vuelvo.

Ella lo vio salir, y luego se sentó. Su hermana ya estaba devorando la comida.

-¿Qué te parece? Es un encanto, y ¡cómo folla! -contó Emily con la boca llena.

-No necesito ese tipo de detalles, Emily.

-¿Desde cuándo eres una monja, Erin? Necesitas echar un polvo y alegrar esa cara -Erin le sacó la lengua y Emily soltó una carcajada-. Ahora en serio, ¿qué te parece?

-Muy simpático, y desde luego está de muy buen ver -Erin se sonrojó sin querer, afortunadamente su hermana no se dio cuenta de eso.

Aaron entró vestido con su pantalón vaquero, calzado y peinado, pero sin la camiseta, que Emily llevaba puesta. Hablaron un poco durante el desayuno, pero Erin prefirió dedicarse a su desayuno y apenas participó en la conversación (no podía dejar de mirar los abdominales de Aaron).

Un poco más tarde, Emily salió vestida con ropa para hacer footing. Erin la miró de arriba abajo.

-Vamos a salir a correr. Pasaremos primero por casa de Aaron para que se cambie. ¿Quieres venir? -Erin agarró a su hermana y la apartó un poco, para que Aaron no las escuchara.

-¿En serio vas a salir a correr? Hace como…dos años que no corres, Em. Y has madrugado. ¿Te han abducido? ¿O tienes fiebre?

-Muy graciosa. Simplemente creo que tengo que aprovechar bien el tiempo. Y la compañía es perfecta. A lo mejor es que por fin he conocido a alguien con quien puedo madurar, como tanto os gusta decirme.

-Y que folla bien ¿no? -dijo Erin divertida.

-Eso también, pero no es lo más importante -y antes de que su hermana pudiera decir algo más, la besó en la mejilla, se dio la vuelta y salió de casa seguida de Aaron, quien se despidió de ella con la mano.

Erin se quedó boquiabierta. Su hermana estaba de lo más rara, aunque si conseguía asentarse un poco, no sería ella la que iba a protestar.

* * *

Un par de horas más tarde, estaban sentados frente a unos cafés humeantes en una cafetería cercana a Central Park. Aaron vivía muy cerca de allí, en un piso amplio, que la dejó maravillada, por las vistas estupendas que tenía al parque.

-Soy abogado. Algún capricho podré darme ¿no?

Y ahora, después de una carrera y un buen ejercicio, su recompensa era el café latte con vainilla de la pequeña cafetería de la calle 86.

-Así que…¿vives con tu hermana? -preguntó Aaron rompiendo el hielo.

-Si, desde hace seis meses más o menos.

-¿Y eso? No es que me importe, es por hablar de algo…

-No te preocupes, no me importa contártelo. Pues hace casi un año que Erin se divorció, y ella se quedó con el piso, y yo vivía con dos amigas, más bien ex amigas, y…tuvimos alguna discrepancia, así que unos meses después, me vine a vivir con ella.

-¿Y qué te pasó con tus amigas?

-Llevábamos viviendo juntas casi tres años, y unos meses antes, una de ellas se quedó sin trabajo, y dejó de pagar su parte del alquiler y los gastos. Al principio se lo pasamos, pero ya era demasiado. Y la otra…se lío con mi ex justo diez minutos después de que empezara a serlo. Fue un cúmulo de cosas, que terminan agotando la paciencia de uno. Y la verdad es que me gustaba vivir allí, pero…

-Y creo que mucho has aguantado -Aaron bebió un poco de su café-. ¿Y las has vuelto a ver? A tus amigas, quiero decir.

-Alguna que otra vez, pero no hemos hablado.

-¿Y puedo preguntar por Erin? ¿Por su divorcio y eso?

-Uff, eso da para un libro -Emily sonrió-. Se casó con veintiún años, con su novio de la universidad, y…claramente fue un error. Creo que Mark no la hizo feliz en los diecisiete años que estuvieron juntos. No quiso tener hijos, que eso ahora es una ventaja porque no tienen problemas de custodia y esas cosas, y la engañó todo lo que quiso y más.

-¿Y por qué aguantó tanto entonces? ¿O no sabía que la engañaba? -preguntó Aaron. Emily se encogió de hombros.

-Lo sabía, pero supongo que no quería estar sola.

-Tiene sentido. La soledad hoy en día es el mal de la sociedad, sobre todo cuando se lleva tanto tiempo con alguien.

-Los últimos años también fueron un maltrato psicológico constante. Con mi hermana era un cabrón y para el resto del mundo siempre tenía una sonrisa en la cara.

Aaron miró a Emily incrédulo. Todavía le costaba creer que hubiera gente así, aunque por su trabajo, veía gente de todo tipo. Aunque apenas la había visto, Erin le había parecido una persona muy dulce.

-Pero todavía no te he contado lo peor. ¿Sabes cuándo se le ocurrió pedirle el divorcio? El 14 de Diciembre, el día del cumpleaños de Erin. Tenía sus maletas preparadas cuando ella llegó a casa, le soltó que estaba saliendo con otra mujer, con la que llevaba casi un año, y que se iba a vivir con ella. Él es abogado, así que menos de un mes después, estaban divorciados.

-Wow, menudo cabrón ¿no? -Aaron estaba alucinando.

-Y que lo digas. La pobre Erin no ha vuelto a ser la misma, le está costando superarlo -dijo Emily con tristeza.

-La verdad es que sólo la he visto un rato, pero tiene la mirada triste.

-Pues si, y es la persona más buena que te puedas imaginar.

-Me gusta como hablas de ella. Con tanto cariño -Aaron sonrió y le cogió la mano.

-Es que es la persona a la que más quiero. Moriría por ella sin dudarlo.

-Realmente es muy bonito lo que dices.

-Bueeno, y ahora hablemos de ti, Aaron Hotchner -Emily sonrió, haciéndolo sonreír a él también.

-Pues tengo casi cuarenta y un años, tengo un hermano menor, pero hace mucho que no hablamos, desde luego no tenemos la misma relación que Erin y tú. Soy abogado, soltero y sin ningún tipo de cargas, ni ex mujer ni hijos, y…no sé que más contarte -él rió.

-Todo un partido, no hay duda.

Se miraron intensamente a los ojos, consiguiendo que Emily se sonrojada. Aaron iba a hablar de nuevo cuando sonó el teléfono de Emily. Ella hizo una mueca cuando vio quién la llamaba.

-Lo siento, tengo que contestar.

Se levantó mientras contestaba y se dirigió a una zona un poco más tranquila de la cafetería para hablar. Aaron aprovechó para mirarla. No parecía cómoda con la conversación, puesto que fruncía el ceño continuamente, y no dejaba de moverse. Pero se fijó en su cuerpo, en cómo la ropa que llevaba se ceñía perfectamente a su cuerpo, haciéndole una figura perfecta. Seguía pensando en eso cuando Emily volvió a la mesa.

-Perdona, pero me ha llamado mi madre y ha insistido tanto, tanto, que tenemos que ir esta noche a cenar a su casa. Erin me va a matar.

-¿No os lleváis bien?

-Esa es la segunda parte del libro -los dos soltaron una carcajada.

-Esperaré entonces. Pero tienes que contarme sobre ti. No me vale solamente que vivías con dos amigas y ahora con tu hermana. Quiero más -Aaron la miró intensamente y Emily se derritió.

-De acuerdo. Tengo treinta seis años recién cumplidos. Estudié veterinaria, en realidad no lo terminé, me quedó el último año, pero trabajo en una tienda de animales, estoy encantada, aunque mi verdadera pasión es la escritura. Quiero ser escritora.

-¿En serio? Puedes escribir un libro sobre tu familia -Emily se rió tanto que casi se atraganta.

-No, por Dios. Mi madre me mataría.

-¿Y no has estudiado nada para dedicarte a eso? Quiero decir, hay carreras para eso, o cursos…

-Es que antes de estudiar veterinaria, empecé Relaciones Internacionales, que era lo que mi madre quería que estudiara. Luego me revelé y estudié lo que me gustaba en realidad. Y sí, voy todas las semanas a un curso de escritura, para aprender los pasos básicos para convertirme en escritora.

-Eso está muy bien, hay que perseguir los sueños que uno tiene.

-Estoy de acuerdo. Y según Dave, mi profesor, no lo hago nada mal -Aaron la miró pensativo un segundo.

-¿David Rossi?

-Si. ¿Lo conoces?

-Claro. Es mi mejor amigo -Aaron rió.

-Vaya…¡qué coincidencia!

-Pues si…Y ahora, ¿qué te parece si dejamos de hablar, salimos de aquí y vamos a mi casa? -la voz de Aaron pasó de normal a sugerente.

-Me parece una idea estupenda -ella bajó la voz y se mordió el inferior.

_Continuará…_


	5. Chapter 5

Capítulo 5

Emily paró el coche frente a la casa de su madre, pero ninguna de sus dos ocupantes se bajó de inmediato. Miró a su hermana, que seguía girada hacia la ventanilla, marcando distancia con ella con todo su cuerpo. Emily suspiró mientras sacaba la llave del contacto.

-¿Vas a seguir enfadada conmigo toda la noche, Er? Ya te he dicho que lo siento.

-No estoy enfadada -murmuró Erin.

-¿En serio? Pues tu lenguaje corporal dice lo contrario.

-Ya te he dicho que no estoy enfadada -Erin se giró hacia ella-. Pero tampoco entiendo porqué tenemos que venir a cenar aquí.

-Pues…no sé. Insistió tanto, tanto que al final tuve que decirle que sí. También me dijo que te llamó a ti el otro día y no le cogiste el teléfono.

-No lo escuché, que es diferente. Luego vi la llamada, pero no volví a llamar. Era tarde.

-Ya…De todas formas, no entiendo tu reticencia a venir a cenar con mamá, normalmente serías tú la que me estarías arrastrando hasta aquí. ¿Ha pasado algo? -Erin bajó durante un segundo la mirada.

-Nada. Sólo que no tengo ganas de sermones. Vamos a terminar con esto cuánto antes.

Y Emily vio cómo su hermana iba decidida hacia la puerta. Salió detrás de ella, pero volvió sobre sus pasos a buscar la tarta que habían llevado.

* * *

El aire se podía cortar con un cuchillo en el comedor de la mansión Prentiss. Elizabeth presidía la mesa, y sus hijas, sentadas cada una a su lado. Emily miraba de reojo a su madre, que parecía tensa (aunque su madre siempre estaba tensa), y a Erin, que movía la comida en el plato con aburrimiento.

-Erin, por favor, deja de marear las verduras y cómetelas -ordenó su madre.

-Te das cuenta que tengo casi cuarenta años y no seis ¿verdad? No puedes ordenarme que me coma las verduras -cuestionó Erin soltando el tenedor.

-Muy bien. Cómete al menos la carne. Greta se ha pasado la tarde cocinando.

-No te preocupes, le daré las gracias antes de irme -respondió su hija metiéndose un trozo de carne en la boca.

Volvieron a quedarse en silencio. Emily se preguntó qué les habría pasado para que hubiera tanta tensión entre las dos. Llevaban sin ver a su madre desde antes del verano, y no por sus viajes. Tampoco es que mantuvieran una relación especial de madre-hija, pero solían tolerarse.

Elizabeth Prentiss era la típica mujer que quería controlar la vida de sus hijas a su antojo, cuando apenas se había ocupado de ellas cuando eran niñas, mucho menos después del divorcio. Ocupaba la mayor parte de su tiempo trabajando, y eran las niñeras las que se ocupaban de sus hijas.

Al crecer, fue cuando quiso empezar a controlarlas, sobre todo por su propio beneficio. La carrera que estudiarían, con quién saldrían, pero no contaba con que sus hijas tenían ideas propias y no pensaban seguir el camino establecido por su madre. Eso hacía que cada vez que se veían, terminaran discutiendo.

Erin siempre había sido más tranquila, no tan impulsiva como Emily (aunque eso no quería decir que más manejable), y era la que conseguía apaciguar las peleas de su hermana con su madre.

Por eso algo grave debió haber hecho o dicho su madre para que Erin estuviera enfadada.

-Emily -ella miró a su madre-. Hace unos días fue tu cumpleaños. ¿Lo has celebrado de alguna manera? -notó una pizca de dolor en la voz de su madre.

-No, madre. Simplemente Erin y yo invitamos a un par de amigos a cenar a casa, nada más.

En realidad, no había mentido. JJ, Will, Penélope, Spencer y Luke fueron a cenar esa noche, y luego salieron de fiesta hasta el amanecer (aunque ese dato se lo ahorró a su madre).

-Ya. Muy apropiado.

-Hemos traído una tarta. La ha hecho Erin -le sonrió a su hermana, pero ésta no le devolvió la sonrisa.

-Muy bien. Y tú, Erin. ¿Cómo piensas celebrar tu cumpleaños número 40? -su madre se giró hacia ella.

-De ninguna manera, madre. No me gustan los cumpleaños, y lo sabes -la mirada de las dos hermanas se cruzó durante un instante.

-Es una fecha importante, podemos organizar una fiesta aquí y…

-Madre…-Emily intentó intervenir, al notar que Erin estaba empezando a perder la paciencia, cuando notó que ponía los ojos en blanco por décima vez.

-Está bien, piénsalo. Todavía hay tiempo.

Erin resopló. Sentía una presión en el pecho que estaba amenazando con hacerla estallar, y eso no sería bueno para nadie. Pero su madre tenía la habilidad de hacerla perder la paciencia, sobre todo desde hacía unos meses.

-¿Sabes a quién me encontré el otro día? -preguntó su madre.

-¿Es una adivinanza? -Erin seguía dando vueltas a su comida. Emily contuvo el aliento.

-A Mark. Lo vi muy bien. Lo han hecho socio en su bufete, lo cual significa un aumento de sueldo. Y está más delgado. Le ha sentado bien el divorcio, la verdad -Elizabeth habló despreocupadamente, mientras seguía comiendo.

Erin soltó con fuerza el tenedor contra el plato, haciendo que su madre y su hermana saltaran ante el ruido. Emily notó que Erin había llegado al límite de su paciencia.

-Bueno, hasta aquí hemos llegado. No te aguanto, madre. Nos vemos en casa, Emily.

Y las dos, madre e hija, vieron cómo Erin salía furiosa del comedor, y un momento después, un fuerte portazo. Emily bajó la cabeza hacia su plato cuando su madre siguió comiendo con tranquilidad como si nada hubiera pasado.

* * *

Cuando Emily llegó a casa casi una hora y media después, lo primero que sintió fue el olor a lejía. Eso era malo. Muy malo. Entró en la cocina y la encontró hecha un desastre, todos los utensilios de cocina estaban fuera de su sitio, la vajilla y la cubertería también, y Erin limpiaba los armarios con un cubo de agua y lejía a su lado. No llevaba guantes y ya tenía las manos enrojecidas. Emily la miró un instante antes de acercarse a ella.

-Erin, deja eso y vamos a hablar.

-No tenemos nada de qué hablar. Y tengo que limpiar esto -limpiaba furiosa un armario junto al horno, de rodillas.

-Vamos Er, deja la bayeta y hablemos de porqué estás así.

-¿De qué quieres hablar, Emily? -Erin se puso de pie de repente, gritando y tirando la bayeta al suelo. Su hermana dio un paso atrás por su estallido-. ¿De por qué nuestra madre habla de mi ex marido como si fuera un santo? ¿O por qué parece que me culpa a mi del divorcio? ¿O mejor de por qué no respeta mi decisión de no celebrar mi cumpleaños?

Erin rompió a llorar con grandes sollozos, y Emily la abrazó con fuerza, dejando que se desahogara. Hacía mucho que no veía llorar a Erin así, y durante el último año había llorado mucho. Sabía perfectamente cómo era su madre, pero no esperaba que fuera tan ruin. Fue incapaz de reprocharle nada cuando Erin se fue de casa, algo que sí haría normalmente. Pero probablemente en este caso, no ayudaría en nada a su hermana.

Unos minutos después, Erin se separó de ella, limpiándose las lágrimas con la manga del jersey. Emily le cogió suavemente de las manos, sin soltarla.

-Cuéntame que pasó entre mamá y tú, Er, por favor -habló en voz baja y tranquila, acariciando las manos enrojecidas de su hermana.

-Fue en Junio. Cuando tú no pudiste ir porque Jason te llamó en tu día libre para ir a trabajar -Emily asintió, recordaba ese día-. Acabamos de comer y no sé muy bien cómo, acabamos hablando de Mark. Me echó en cara que no sabía aguantar nada, que el matrimonio consiste en cosas buenas y malas, y que el divorcio había sido por mi culpa. Que había dejado escapar a un gran hombre.

-¿En serio te dijo eso? -su hermana asintió.

-Le dije que no tenía ni idea de lo que había pasado, que no sabía ni la mitad de la historia, pero su respuesta fue que eso no era importante, que si cometí el error de casarme, debía aguantar con todo -las lágrimas volvían a caer por su cara-. Entonces le dije que ella debía haber hecho lo mismo y no divorciarse de papá al primer problema.

-¿De verdad le dijiste eso? -Erin asintió-. ¿Y qué te respondió ella?

-Me pegó un bofetón.

-Oh, Erin -Emily volvió a abrazar a su hermana mientras lloraba-. ¿Por qué no me lo contaste en su momento?

-Porque no quiero amargarte con mis problemas. No ha sido un año fácil, y no te mereces que cada vez que me siento sola, que siento que me ahogo, que lo único que quiero es llorar, tengas que cargar conmigo -murmuró Erin.

-Er, escúchame, eres mi hermana. Y si tu sufres, yo sufro. Y si tenemos que llorar juntas, pues lo hacemos. O lo que sea. Sabes que no me importa. Bastante haces y has hecho tú por mi. Y mataría por ti ¿sabes? Eres la mejor hermana del mundo, y no eres una carga. Nunca pienses eso ¿vale?

Las dos se fundieron en un gran abrazo durante unos largos minutos. Erin pensando en que tenía hermana maravillosa, y Emily estaba absorbiendo todo lo que acababa de descubrir. Ahora sabía porqué Erin estaba así con su madre, aunque no dejaba de repetirse hasta dónde podía llegar la crueldad de Elizabeth.

-Anda, vamos, que te voy a poner la crema en las manos. ¿Por qué no te has puesto guantes? -preguntó Emily abrazándola por los hombros.

-No los encontré, y tenía que limpiar.

-Eres alérgica a la lejía, Er, no creo que limpiar la cocina fuera tan importante.

-Era eso o tirarme por la ventana.

-Oh, bien, entonces has escogido la opción menos mala ¿no?

Se quedaron en silencio mientras Emily extendía la crema en las manos de su hermana, y ambas se sintieron en paz por primera vez en horas.

-Emily -ella miró a su hermana-. Gracias, por estar aquí, por todo.

-Siempre, Erin, siempre. Y ahora acuéstate, yo recogeré la cocina ¿de acuerdo?

-Gracias. Creo que mañana me tomaré el día libre.

-¿En serio?

-No.

Emily soltó una carcajada mientras veía como Erin cerraba la puerta de su habitación. Sabía que su hermana era adicta al trabajo, e incluso había trabajado con fiebre alguna vez, así que sabía que era casi imposible que se tomara un día libre. Aún así, esperaba que no todo en su vida fuera trabajo y pronto encontrara algo de felicidad.

_Continuará…_


	6. Chapter 6

Capítulo 6

Era hora punta y la estación del metro estaba llena de gente. Emily iba esquivando a las personas que se empujaban unas a otras, intentando llegar hasta el exterior, donde la esperaba Luke. El chico la saludó con la mano cuando la vio emerger de la boca de metro. Aún así, antes de poder acercarse a él, chocó contra un hombre que entraba rápidamente en la estación. Hizo una mueca cuando escuchó un insulto de su parte. Por fin llegó al lado de su amigo.

-¡Qué locura! Creí que no llegaba -dijo mientras besaba en la mejilla a su amigo.

-Lo sé. Es la peor hora. Aunque deberíamos estar acostumbrados, Nueva York es así, no hay zona de la ciudad que se libre.

Empezaron a caminar, esquivando a la gente por la acera. Emily se agarró al brazo de Luke para no perderlo.

-Gracias por acompañarme. Voy justa de tiempo y no podía quedar de otra forma.

-No te preocupes, no tenía nada que hacer, y sabes que me encanta quedar contigo. Además…quieres ver el regalo que tengo para Spencer, ¿verdad? -Luke preguntó con una risita.

-Oh, sí por favor -Emily pegó saltitos emocionada mientras Luke reía.

Habían llegado al edificio donde Emily daba sus clases de escritura los Martes por la tarde, pero aún tenían unos minutos antes de que tuviera que entrar. Luke sacó un sobre del bolsillo interior de su abrigo y se lo tendió. Emily lo abrió emocionada. Dos billetes de avión para pasar el fin de año en las Islas Malvinas.

-¡Oh Dios Mío, Luke! Le va a encantar. ¡A Spencer le va a encantar! -gritó Emily emocionada.

-Lo sé. Lleva mucho tiempo diciéndome que quiere ir allí, tengo algunos ahorros, he conseguido una buena oferta y…

-Y si Spencer no quiere ir, ¡llévame a mi!

-Cariño, en este caso no tienes nada que hacer.

Emily soltó una carcajada mientras Luke le pasaba el brazo por los hombros y la besaba en la sien. Se dio cuenta que era hora de entrar a su clase.

-Tengo que irme, Luke. Gracias por acompañarme. Pasarlo bien mañana. Llamaré a Spencer por la mañana, y quedamos el Sábado donde siempre.

-¿Vas a decirme de qué te vas a disfrazar?

-Lo verás el Sábado. Adiós.

* * *

Cuando toda la clase abandonó el aula, Emily se acercó a la mesa de David Rossi, el profesor que le daba el curso de escritura. Él estaba recogiendo sus cosas y sonrió cuando la vio.

-¡Emily! Me ha encantado tu relato de hoy, aunque creo que debes darle un poco más de profundidad, hablar con un poco más de sentimiento. Pero vas muy bien. En el encuentro que haremos el mes que viene, creo que tu historia triunfará.

-Oh, muchas gracias. Pero quería hablarte de otra cosa.

-Claro, dime.

-El otro día, conocí a alguien, y…resulta que me dijo que te conocía. Es Aaron Hotchner -Emily sonrió.

-¿En serio? -lo vio sonreír.

David Rossi era un hombre de cuarenta y cuatro años, con una sonrisa encantadora, y con un aire de dandi italiano que siempre atraía las miradas de todas las mujeres, elevando su ego cada vez un poquito más. Había sido escritor, y todavía lo era, pero se había tomado un tiempo y ahora daba cursos de escritura para que otros pudieran disfrutar de su conocimiento.

-Sí, le comenté que venía a un curso de escritura, y que eras mi profesor, y me dijo que eras su mejor amigo.

-Así es…Ay el bueno de Aaron. Entonces…¿estáis saliendo juntos o…? -Rossi levantó una ceja divertido.

-Nos estamos conociendo -respondió Emily sonriendo-. Bueno, sólo quería contártelo, por si hablas con Aaron y te cuenta algo.

-Perfecto. Hasta la semana que viene, entonces.

-Adiós Dave.

Emily salió del aula, y luego del edificio, al frío de finales de Noviembre.

* * *

Cuando sonó la alarma a la mañana siguiente, lo primero que hizo Emily fue coger el móvil, y mandarle un mensaje de voz a Spencer.

_“Spencer, mi niño guapo, ¡feliz cumpleaños! Espero que pases un día súper especial, te mereces lo mejor del mundo, y nada, que nos vemos el Sábado, estoy deseando celebrar Halloween, porque ¡eres la caña! Felicidades otra vez cariño. Ah, y dale un beso a Luke. ¡Hasta el Sábado!_

Envió el mensaje a Spencer y se preparó para ir a trabajar. Estaba tomándose un café cuando Erin entró en casa.

-Hey Em, estás aquí -dijo su hermana quitándose el abrigo y sirviéndose un café.

-Vivo aquí, puedo tomarme un café si quiero -respondió divertida.

-Idiota. Me sorprende que ya estés levantada -.Emily se encogió de hombros-. Quería comentarte algo…

-Claro. Cuéntame hermanita, qué es lo que atormenta tus sueños.

-Hoy te has levantado graciosa ¿verdad? Lo de levantarte a tu hora creo que no te sienta bien -Erin sonrió.

-No estabas aquí para despertarme, he tenido que hacerlo yo solita…Bueno, ¿qué querías decirme?

-Pues…he pensado en lo del gato y…que puedes traerlo. Que podemos adoptarlo.

-¿De verdad? -Erin asintió-.Oh, Erin, te quiero, gracias.

Emily la abrazó con fuerza, como cuando eran pequeñas, y en ese momento, Erin sintió precisamente eso. Ninguna de las dos era excesivamente cariñosa, o les gustaba que las tocaran, excepto entre ellas. Habían crecido con niñeras, sin el afecto de sus padres, y con poco contacto con otros niños, y eso las había unido mucho más.

-Al final vas a llegar tarde…

-Oh, mierda.

Erin sonrió mientras veía a su hermana correr de un lado a otro terminando de arreglarse y salir de casa con prisa. Esa chica no tenía remedio.

* * *

-Me alegro que al final te lo lleves tú Emily. No hay nadie mejor para cuidar de él -dijo Jason mientras le entregaba los papeles de la adopción y acariciaba al gatito.

-Lo sé. Negrito y yo hemos tenido una gran conexión desde la primera vez que nos vimos, ¿verdad que sí, Negrito?

El gato le lamió la mano en respuesta. Los dos rieron. Emily se puso el abrigo, guardó todo en el bolso, cogió al gato y se despidió de su jefe hasta el día siguiente.

Cuando llegó a casa, la encontró muy silenciosa, pero la luz del salón estaba encendida, así que su hermana estaba en casa. Llamó suavemente a la puerta de su cuarto.

-¿Erin? ¿Puedo pasar?

La rubia estaba acostada en su cama, y se sentó cuando Emily entró y se sentó a su lado. Erin forzó una sonrisa.

-¿Estás bien?

-Si. Sólo me duele un poco la cabeza, no es nada -se fijó en la bola de pelo negro que su hermana tenía en su regazo-. ¿Es él?

-Si. Erin, te presento a Negrito. Negrito, te presento a Erin.

Le pasó el gato, que inmediatamente le lamió la cara con su pequeña lengua, haciendo que las dos hermanas rieran con diversión.

-Creo que le has caído bien. Es un poco arisco con los extraños.

-Oh, creo que vamos a llevarnos bien, ¿tú qué opinas, Negrito? -esta vez, el gato se acurrucó en su regazo.

-Me alegro mucho, Er. Hoy prepararé yo la cena ¿de acuerdo? -dijo Emily mientras se levantaba y salía de la habitación.

-¡Cuidado, no me quemes la casa!

Erin rió cuando escuchó gruñir a su hermana pequeña.

_Continuará_


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> La primera aparición de Derek Morgan en la historia. ¡Disfrutad!

Capítulo 7

Emily se colocó la máscara de su traje y se miró en el espejo. Estaba muy orgullosa de si misma. En realidad, tampoco es que el traje fuera demasiado original, pero a ella le gustaba. Y vaya, que el traje de Cat Woman le quedaba como un guante. Se giró para verse por detrás, y se volvió bruscamente cuando escuchó una risita detrás de ella junto a la puerta.

-¿Has preguntado a Negrito para que te dé su opinión? Una opinión profesional y eso -Emily le sacó la lengua-. Pero yo te veo espectacular Em, te queda fenomenal. Aunque no me extraña con el cuerpazo que tienes.

-Gracias hermana. Tú también estás espectacular -vio cómo se encogió de hombros, sin estar acostumbrada a los piropos.

Erin vestía un pantalón negro de vestir de corte ancho, de cintura ancha con un cinturón satinado ajustable, un top azul oscuro y un abrigo claro corto de pelo. Iba un poco más maquillada de lo habitual, el pelo recogido en una coleta alta y tacones altos. Hacía tiempo que no veía a Erin vestida tan guapa.

-¿Y dónde vas tan guapa? Porque es evidente que a una fiesta de Halloween no.

-He quedado con Alex para tomar una copa. Se lo prometí la semana pasada.

-Se lo prometiste…Pero no te apetece mucho. ¿O sí?

-Ehh, si, ya me he hecho a la idea -Erin se encogió de hombros, de nuevo.

Emily se acercó a ella y la abrazó fuertemente. Eso siempre las reconfortaba a las dos.

-Ay Erin, necesitas algo de alegría e ilusión en tu vida.

-Si tú lo dices…

-Soy tu hermana pequeña, sé muy bien lo que te conviene.

Erin iba a contestar cuando el móvil de Emily emitió un pitido. Miró el mensaje y lo guardó.

-Tengo que irme. Will y JJ están abajo esperando.

-Pásalo bien. Y cuidado con lo que haces.

Emily rió mientras abría la puerta y se despedía de Erin. Ella suspiró. Luego miró el reloj y vio que también tenía que irse si no quería llegar tarde.

* * *

JJ entró en la discoteca colocándose el gorro de su disfraz de bruja. Había un montón de gente disfrazada, pero enseguida reconocieron a sus amigos. Iba delante, seguida de Will y detrás Emily. Penélope marcaba curvas con su disfraz de demonio, Spencer iba de Frankestein y Luke era un Chuki muy gracioso. Eran un grupo bastante peculiar, con Will de un vampiro sexy.

Se saludaron todos entre sí, y le dieron los regalos de cumpleaños a Spencer. Aunque era Halloween, y les encantaba lo de disfrazarse (y quedar para bailar y beber), también estaban celebrando el cumpleaños de su amigo. Había sido el Martes, pero habían decidido celebrarlo esa noche.

La noche transcurría con tranquilidad, bailes y bebidas se sucedían entre los amigos, cuando en un momento dado, se escuchó jaleo en el centro del local. Había dos personas que se estaban peleando, y el grupo, aunque un poco apartado, lo veía todo claramente. De pronto, un hombre alto, fuerte, con la cabeza rapada y disfrazado de vaquero, separó a las dos personas. Todo volvió a la normalidad en cuestión de segundos. Emily cruzó su mirada durante un instante con el vaquero, y su corazón latió fuertemente.

No supo bien qué es lo que le pasaba, pero no pudo apartar la vista toda la noche de él. JJ se dio cuenta y la abordó en el baño, cuando estaban a solas.

-¿Qué pasa Em, te gusta el vaquero?

-¿Qué? No. No sé de dónde te has sacado eso -respondió distraída.

-Vamos Emily, te he visto mirarlo. No sé porqué no te acercas. Normalmente no tendrías ningún problema en eso.

-Porque creo que tiene novia. ¿No has visto cómo actúa con la chica morena, la que está siempre a su lado?

-¿La que va vestida de Catrina? Eso no tiene nada que ver. A lo mejor es sólo una amiga. ¿Quieres que te lo presente yo? Podemos hacer lo típico de…”Oye que mi amiga quiere conocerte”…

-Que no JJ. Déjalo, no insistas. No importa -y Emily salió del baño dejando a su amiga perpleja.

* * *

Unas horas después, cuando la luna empezaba a esconderse, el grupo de amigos salió de la discoteca. Mientras se despedían, Emily volvió a cruzar su mirada con el vaquero, que le sonrió. Ella apartó rápidamente la mirada.

Iba tan sumida en sus pensamientos, que no escuchó a JJ y Will dirigirse a ella mientras la llevaban a casa. Ninguno de los dos insistió. Se despidió rápidamente de ellos y entró en casa.

Estaba en silencio y a oscuras, así que se imaginó que Erin seguiría durmiendo. Miró el reloj y vio la hora: por supuesto que seguía durmiendo. Era Domingo y todavía no eran ni las seis de la mañana, y los Domingos su hermana no trabajaba. Suspiró profundamente y se dirigió a su habitación.

Se cambió de ropa en apenas cinco minutos, dejando el traje tirado en el suelo, justo dónde cayó al quitárselo, sin molestarse en guardarlo. Se desmaquilló deprisa, y se metió en la cama. No dejaba de pensar en ese chico, en su cuerpo fuerte, su sonrisa, sus ojos. No tenía ni idea de qué es lo que le estaba pasando. ¿Se había enamorado? Ella que siempre presumía de que nadie había conseguido llevarse todavía su corazón ¿se había enamorado? ¿Solamente cruzando una mirada? Imposible, eso sólo pasa en las películas, no le va a pasar a ella…¿verdad?

Se acurrucó en la cama, apretando las mantas contra ella, para calentar todo su cuerpo, mientras seguía pensando, pero sin darse apenas cuenta, se quedó dormida.

_Continuará…_


	8. Chapter 8

Capítulo 8

JJ se arrastró hasta el cuarto de baño, medio dormida y agarrándose la tripa. Tenía un dolor de ovarios horrible, y sabía exactamente porqué. Otro mes más, su sueño no se cumplía. Se lavó las manos y se echó agua en la cara. Se tomó una pastilla para el dolor y volvió a la cama.

Se abrazó a Will, que gimió cuando sintió sus brazos alrededor de su estómago, y se apretó un poco más contra él.

-¿Qué hora es, Jayje? -murmuró él.

-Las 11:10.

-Deberíamos levantarnos.

-Un poco más. Nos hemos acostado muy tarde -replicó ella.

Will se dio la vuelta quedando frente a ella.

-¿Qué pasa, JJ?

-Me ha bajado la regla…otra vez -susurró, al borde de las lágrimas.

-Oh, cariño, no te preocupes. Cuando menos lo esperemos, nuestro pequeño milagro llegará. Ya lo verás.

-¿Pero y si tenemos algún problema? ¿Y si no podemos concebir por nosotros mismos?

-Entonces buscaremos ayuda. Pero no nos daremos por vencidos, ¿de acuerdo?

Ella sonrió, llorosa, y dejó que la abrazara un poco más. Era su lugar favorito donde refugiarse y sentirse segura, los brazos de su marido.

* * *

Emily se apretó más el abrigo mientras esperaba que le abrieran la puerta. Bostezó con exageración mientras subía las escaleras. Había dormido toda la mañana, y se despertó pasadas las dos de la tarde cuando Negrito le lamió la cara. Le gritó varios improperios a Erin por dejar que el gato entrara en su habitación y la despertara, pero como era habitual, su hermana no le hizo caso. Cuando consiguió despejarse, se dio cuenta que seguía igual de confusa que al dormirse, y que necesitaba una segunda opinión. Iba a hablar con Erin, pero no la encontró, así que comió algo rápido, se duchó más rápido todavía, y aquí estaba ahora, en casa de su mejor amiga.

-Hey Will, siento venir sin avisar, pero necesito hablar un momento con JJ -dijo cuando entró en el piso.

-Tranquila, Em. Siempre eres bienvenida. JJ está en el dormitorio.

-¿Está enferma? -Emily frunció el ceño-. Anoche estaba bien…

-No, no es eso. Es…lo de siempre, ya sabes -Will se encogió de hombros.

-Oh, claro. No te preocupes, hablaré con ella. Intentaré animarla.

Ambos sonrieron, y Emily se dirigió al dormitorio de JJ. La encontró acostada y tapada hasta la cabeza. A Emily se le encogió el corazón. Se sentó a su lado y la destapó. JJ protestó.

-¡Emmmm!

-No puedes pasarte la tarde así Jayje.

-¡Sí puedo! -se quejó, volviendo a taparse la cabeza.

-¡No puedes! -volvió a destaparla-. Sobre todo porque necesito consejo, Jayje.

Eso llamó la atención de la rubia, que se sentó, apoyándose contra el cabecero.

-Cuéntame, amiga. Soy toda oídos.

Emily se sentó a su lado, y suspiró.

-Pues…creo que tenías razón ayer. No puedo olvidar al vaquero. No sé qué me pasa, JJ, es cómo si se hubiera enquistado en mi mente y no puedo sacarlo. Tiene una sonrisa encantadora, una mirada profunda, unos músculos perfectos…y ese color de piel, café con leche o chocolate…-Emily se mordió el labio inferior.

-Uy, ¡tú te has enamorado! -JJ se burló de ella.

-¡Qué no! Bueno, no lo sé. Es que nunca me he enamorado antes…-susurró ella.

-Por lo que me has descrito Emily, es que estás enamorada.

-Pero no sé qué hacer…porque no sé su nombre, ni nada sobre él. Excepto que probablemente tenga novia, la chica con la que parecía muy cariñoso ayer -Emily se tapó la cara con las manos, frustrada.

-Eso tampoco lo sabes con seguridad. No des nada por hecho. Podemos volver el Sábado que viene, a lo mejor de casualidad vuelva con su grupo de amigos y puedas, por fin, hablar con él.

-Si, de acuerdo. Pero no le cuentes nada a Penélope de momento, sino no me dejará en paz toda la semana. Ya sabes lo intensa que se pone.

-De acuerdo -JJ sonrió-. Por cierto, hay otro detallito…¿tú no estabas saliendo con Aaron?

-Saliendo como saliendo…todavía no. Es un hombre encantador, pero creo que no íbamos a encajar bien. Pero tengo un plan para él -la morena sonrió enigmática.

-¿Qué vas a hacer Emily? -preguntó JJ con seriedad.

-Creo que hará mejor pareja con Erin, así que los juntaré, pero sin que ninguno se dé cuenta.

Su amiga la miró durante un instante, luego desvió la mirada y bufó, sacudiendo la cabeza. Emily frunció el ceño ante su gesto.

-¿Qué pasa? ¿No te parece una buena idea?

-Según me dijiste ayer, Aaron es abogado ¿no? ¿Y piensas que lo mejor para tu hermana es salir con otro abogado? Creo que antes de hacer eso prefiere suicidarse.

-Pero no me compares al cabrón de mi ex cuñado con Aaron. Él es dulce, atento, cariñoso, y sé que le hará mucho bien a Erin. Hazme caso, la conozco bien.

-Está bien, espero que luego no tengas que lamentarlo.

-¡Qué dramática, Jayje!

-Dime una cosa…¿harías lo mismo si el vaquero no se hubiera cruzado en tu vida?

-Probablemente. Aaron es una buena persona, y aunque él y yo no llegaríamos muy lejos, es alguien que mereces tener en tu vida. Y si no es como pareja, que sea al menos como cuñado.

Las dos amigas rieron, y luego el silencio se instaló entre ellas de nuevo. JJ miró por la ventana, ausente. Emily apoyó su cabeza en su hombro, y le cogió la mano.

-Jayje, sabes que algún día lo conseguirás ¿verdad? Que porque ahora no funcione, no significa que pronto no tengamos a un pequeño rubito correteando por aquí.

-Lo sé. Es sólo que cada mes me decepciono un poco más, porque creo que es el mes y luego…-fue bajando poco a poco la voz.

-Es normal. Pero no puedes perder la fe, rubia, porque algún día, estoy segura que más pronto que tarde, serás una gran madre.

-Muchas gracias, Em. Te adoro -JJ abrazó a su amiga.

-Y yo a ti. Me voy, he quedado con Aaron.

Emily se despidió de JJ con otro fuerte abrazo, y saludó a Will con la mano al pasar por el salón. Luego, salió de la casa.

* * *

-Ya veo que entonces lo pasasteis bien ¿no? -preguntó Aaron riendo, pasándole el móvil a Emily.

Estaban sentados en su sofá, tomando un chocolate caliente, y Emily acababa de enseñarle las fotos que hicieron ella y sus amigos la noche anterior.

-Si, fue genial. En realidad siempre lo pasamos genial. Ayer, a parte de celebrar Hallowen, también celebrábamos el cumpleaños de Spencer, que fue el Martes. Así que una excusa más para quedar y beber.

-Creo, sin temor a equivocarme, que no necesitáis excusa para quedar y beber -dijo Aaron divertido.

-Tienes razón, no te equivocas -Emily rio también.

-¿Y Erin no salió con vosotros? -preguntó Aaron bebiendo de su taza de chocolate.

-¿Erin? Si quisiera que saliera de fiesta con nosotros tendría que sacarla por los pelos. Mi hermana no es de fiestas. De todas formas, ayer salió a tomar algo con una amiga, a un lugar tranquilo, por supuesto.

-Al menos salió, entonces -Emily asintió.

-¿Y qué tal tu semana? Me dijiste que tuviste mucho trabajo ¿no?

-Si. Fue una semana de locos. Cerramos un caso importante, y estamos trabajando en otro también importante. Ayer salí del despacho a las seis de la tarde. Normalmente no trabajo los fines de semana, pero estos casos nos tienen absorbidos.

-Vaya. Lo siento mucho.

-Por cierto, el Miércoles hablé durante unos minutos con Dave, me dijo que le contaste que nos habíamos conocido.

-Eh, si -Emily sintió cómo su cara se volvía de un rojo brillante-. Normalmente no diría nada, pero me pareció lo mejor. Aunque no sé cuánto os veis vosotros ni nada, pero preferí hacerlo.

-Somos buenos amigos, pero el trabajo nos impide vernos a menudo. Aunque siempre intentamos que al menos sea un par de veces al mes.

-Eso está bien -miró el reloj-. Tengo que irme, ¿pero qué te parece si el Martes quedamos a cenar en mi casa?

-Me parece perfecto -Aaron sonrió-. ¿Vas a cocinar tú?

-¿Yo? Nos moriríamos de hambre. ¿Te gusta la comida china? -él asintió-. Pues es lo que comeremos.

-Perfecto.

-Vamos hablando entonces, ya te diré la hora.

Emily se levantó y se puso el abrigo. Aaron la acompañó a la puerta, y la besó. Se separó rápidamente, aunque con disimulo, no quería que se sintiera mal. Por una parte, le daba pena, porque besaba de muerte (y no digamos en la cama), pero ya había empezado a poner su plan en marcha. Y esperaba que el destino le dejara volver a ver al vaquero moreno, ése que le había robado el corazón.

_Continuará…_


	9. Chapter 9

Capítulo 9

Soplaba el viento fuertemente, y el cielo amenazaba lluvia, pero ese Martes, Emily lo tenía libre, y necesitaba despejarse. Había desayunado con Erin en la pastelería, y luego había salido a pasear. Iba perdida en sus pensamientos, mirando sin mirar los escaparates por los que pasaba. Se paró delante de uno, y se quedó mirando. Era un gimnasio, y se quedó ensimismada mirando cómo la gente sudaba con su sesión de spinning. Unos minutos después, alguien la sacó de sus pensamientos.

-Hey, hola. ¿Estás pensando en apuntarte al gimnasio?

-¿Qué? No, yo…-Emily se quedó sin palabras cuando vio quién le estaba hablando, y notó cómo sus mejillas se calentaban.

-Soy Derek Morgan -el chico le extendió la mano, y cuando salió de su ensoñación, Emily se la estrechó.

-Emily Prentiss -sonrió nerviosa.

-Estabas el otro día en el “Cócktail" ¿verdad? En la discoteca.

-Eh, si. Y tú también. Me gustaba tu disfraz de vaquero -la morena empezaba a sentirse más como ella misma, aunque seguía totalmente nerviosa.

-Gracias. Y a mi el tuyo. Definitivamente, el traje de Cat Woman te quedaba muy bien -Emily volvió a enrojecer-. Entonces…¿quieres apuntarte al gimnasio? Te he visto mirando…-Derek volvió a sonreír, y Emily pensó que se desmayaría ahí mismo.

-En realidad, sólo estaba mirando. El deporte no es lo mío.

-Vale. Pero si tienes tiempo, te invito a un café.

-Mmm, claro.

Emily lo siguió dentro, y Derek la guio a un gran y bonito despacho.

* * *

Llovía con fuerza cuando Erin entró en casa. Estaba empapada, y lo único que deseaba era darse una ducha caliente. Nada más entrar, Negrito se enroscó entre sus piernas, maullando.

-Hola chiquitín. ¿Tienes hambre? Vamos, que te voy a dar de comer.

El gato la siguió a la cocina, dando vueltas sobre ella mientras le servía la comida. Y allí se quedó cuando ella salió para darse una ducha. Estuvo un rato bajo el chorro, para calentar el cuerpo. Todavía era principios de Noviembre, y ya notaba cómo la ansiedad empezaba a filtrarse en sus venas. No quería ni pensar cómo se sentiría un mes después.

Si echaba la vista atrás, y no solamente el último año, si no prácticamente toda su vida, Erin se había sentido traicionada por el resto del mundo. Tal vez por su carácter tranquilo y sus pocas ganas de pelea, la gente se había aprovechado de ella. Empezando por sus padres; siguiendo por su amiguita a los nueve años; aquel diplomático cuando tenía doce años (nunca le perdonará a su madre que lo “escondiera" todo para no manchar su imagen) y por último Mark, la persona que pensó que sería su apoyo, con la que compartiría el resto de su vida.

Pensándolo ahora en frío, se quedó con la primera persona que le dio un poco de cariño. Antes de Mark, solamente tuvo un novio formal, en el instituto. Y cuando lo conoció a él, una persona amable, divertida y cariñosa, que con unas pocas palabras consiguió conquistarla, se enamoró perdidamente. Fue el peor error que pudo haber cometido. Y de eso, se dio cuenta al terminar la Universidad, cuando solamente llevaba un año casada, pero siempre solía dar segundas oportunidades (aunque con él siempre fueron muchas más), y pensó que hasta él podría cambiar, que ella podría hacerlo cambiar. Pero pasaron los años, ella era cada día un poco más infeliz aunque intentaba disimular (y se decía cada mañana que todo podría ser diferente), y él engañaba a todo el mundo haciéndoles creer que eran la pareja perfecta, cuando era su culpa que ni eran perfectos ni eran ya una pareja.

Cuando el agua empezó a salir fría y ella empezó a temblar, salió de la ducha. Se puso ropa cómoda, y se secó el pelo. Se sentía un poco mejor que cuando llegó a casa, a pesar de todo. La ducha caliente la había reconfortado. Cuando estaba pensando en qué iba a hacer de cena, sonó el timbre.

-Hola Erin. ¿Puedo pasar? -Aaron estaba cargado con bolsas, y sonreía. Había dejado de llover, porque apenas estaba mojado.

-Claro -se hizo a un lado para que entrara-. Emily no está. No sé cuando volverá.

-Oh. Me dijo que viniera aquí. Habíamos quedado a cenar. He traído comida china -levantó las bolsas, para enfatizar su respuesta.

-Pues…no sé. Voy a llamarla. Puedes sentarte…en el sofá.

-Claro. Gracias -Aaron sonrió divertido.

Erin sintió cómo sus mejillas enrojecían, mientras se dirigía a la cocina y cogía el teléfono, que había dejado abandonado en la encimera. Fue a marcación rápida, al número de su hermana, y esperó. Respondió al tercer tono.

_-Dime, Erin._

-Emily, ¿dónde estás? Ha venido Aaron a cenar. Te está esperando.

_-Anda, es verdad. Lo he olvidado por completo. Pero ya que está ahí...podéis cenar los dos juntos ¿no? Y así os conocéis un poco más -Erin notó la sonrisa en la voz de su hermana._

-Emily, ¡no me gustan las encerronas! No sé qué pretendes, pero no vuelvas a hacerlo, por favor -Erin se frotó la frente, frustrada, mientras se paseaba por la cocina.

_-Er, de verdad que solamente me he olvidado que había quedado con él, nada más. Pero es una pena que ya que ha ido hasta ahí, el pobre se tenga que ir ¿verdad?_

-Vale. Hablamos mañana.

Erin colgó el teléfono, y suspirando, salió de la cocina.

* * *

Emily colgó el teléfono sonriendo, y lo dejó en la mesa al lado de su cerveza. JJ y Penélope la miraban impacientes.

-¿Habías quedado con Aaron en tu casa cuando no tenías ninguna intención de presentarte? -preguntó JJ alzando una ceja.

-Así es. Forma parte de mi plan -respondió Emily tranquilamente, bebiendo un trago de cerveza.

-¿Qué plan? -quiso saber Penélope.

-Emily tiene pensado juntar a Aaron con Erin. Y hacerlo sin que ninguno de los dos se dé cuenta.

La rubia la miró fijamente durante unos segundos, subiéndose nerviosa las gafas, que habían resbalado por su nariz, haciendo que Emily se moviera inquieta en su asiento.

-Es muy mala idea, Em. Tu hermana se dará cuenta, se enfadará mucho y luego las dos sufriréis mucho -le dijo Penélope cogiendo una patata del plato que el camarero acababa de servirles.

-Bueno, dejadme a mi que haga lo que quiera -hizo una pausa, luego sonrió astutamente-. ¿Queréis que os siga contando lo de Derek o no?

-Si -respondieron las dos a la vez.

-De acuerdo. Pues entramos a un despacho enorme, con sofás y todo, y nos tomamos un café. Resulta que es el dueño de una cadena de gimnasios, que tiene salas de spinning, de fitness, con un montón de clases a las que apuntarse, piscina…

-Un gimnasio para ricos, vaya -dijo Penélope divertida.

-Bueno, no sé. Antes de irme me enseñó las instalaciones y wow, es impresionante.

-Bueno, ¿pero de qué hablasteis? La chica esa, ¿era su novia? -JJ la apremio.

-Pues…la verdad es que no lo sé. Pero hemos quedado a cenar el Viernes. Le preguntaré entonces.

-Ay, que nuestra pequeña Em se nos ha enamorado -Penélope aplaudió emocionada.

-No sé si tanto, Penny, pero si es verdad que me gusta -susurró un poco tímida.

-Pues ojalá sea el definitivo Emily -JJ apretó con cariño la mano de su amiga.

* * *

Erin tomó aire entrando en el salón. Aaron jugueteaba con Negrito, que se había escabullido de la cocina cuando ella hablaba por teléfono.

-Lo siento mucho, Aaron, pero a Emily le ha surgido algo y no puede venir.

-Bueno, no pasa nada. Pero al menos tenemos cena. Espero que te guste la comida china -él sonrió, y Erin sintió cómo se aceleraba su corazón. Sólo pudo asentir.

Se acomodaron en el sofá, cada uno en una punta, comiendo en silencio, y viendo una comedia en la televisión, aunque ninguno prestaba mucha atención. Aaron notó la tensión que desprendía Erin.

-Puedes relajarte. No voy a morderte ¿sabes? -dijo divertido.

Ella sólo le devolvió una sonrisa nerviosa, mientras seguía comiendo.

Un rato después, habían terminado de comer, y Aaron jugaba con Negrito. Erin los miraba de reojo.

-Parece que le has caído bien.

-Si. Es una monada de gatito, la verdad.

Volvieron a quedarse en silencio, pero Aaron necesitaba hablar, comunicarse con ella y no sentir que había un abismo entre los dos.

-Erin -se acercó un poco a ella, pero todavía manteniendo la distancia-. Emily me ha contado…no todos somos iguales ¿sabes?

-¿Te refieres a los hombres o a los abogados? -preguntó con timidez.

-A los dos, en realidad -soltó una risita, y la vio sonreír levemente.

-¿Por qué estudiaste Derecho? -quiso saber ella.

-Mi padre era abogado, y aunque nunca nos llevamos excesivamente bien, siempre quiso que siguiera sus pasos. Murió antes de que fuera a la Universidad, pero tampoco tenía muy claro qué quería hacer, así que me decidí por el Derecho. Y la verdad es que no me arrepiento, me gusta -hizo una pausa-. ¿Y tú siempre quisiste ser repostera?

-Si. A partir de los diez años, la cocinera de la embajada me dejaba ayudarla a cocinar, sobre todo cuando hacía algún postre. Más adelante, cuando necesitaba despejarme y evadirme, me encerraba en la cocina y hacía de todo: tartas, flanes, bizcochos…Lógicamente, mi madre quería que estudiara “algo serio”, así que hice Ciencias Políticas, trabajando después en la embajada con mi madre, pero seguí haciendo cursos por mi cuenta para poder cumplir mi sueño. Y hace un año y medio, conseguí abrir mi propia pastelería.

-Eso es maravilloso, Erin. Tengo que pasarme por allí un día de estos.

Ella asintió, sonriendo. Ya estaba más relajada, y que Aaron la mirara así, tan fijamente y con esa sonrisa de medio lado, también ayudaba. No sabía porqué, pero ese hombre hacía que bajara todas sus barreras, todas sus defensas, y eso la aterraba. Aunque también hacía que se sintiera a gusto, relajada, como hacía mucho tiempo que no se sentía, aunque estaba segura que no debía sentirse así (y no tenía nada que ver con Emily).

Hablaron un rato más, y después Aaron se fue. Tenía que reconocer que al final consiguió pasarlo bien. Comprobó que la puerta y las ventanas estaban bien cerradas, y se acostó.

* * *

Cuando Emily llegó a casa, se encontraba mucho mejor que cuando se fue por la mañana. Había conseguido una cita con el hombre que le gustaba, y esta vez pensaba hacerlo bien. Nada de acostarse en la primera cita (a no ser que él quisiera), ir despacio, conocerse bien, y tal vez llegar tan lejos como para vivir juntos y formalizar la relación. Tenía que reconocer que a veces envidiaba a JJ, ella tenía todo eso, y aunque ella nunca había sido de relaciones largas (la más larga fue poco más de un año), sentía que era hora de hacer algo al respecto.

Pero antes debía hacer algo. Sacó el móvil del bolso y le escribió un mensaje a Aaron.

_“Siento mucho lo de la cena. Realmente lo olvidé. Aunque espero que Erin te haya tratado bien. Es una mujer maravillosa que se merece a alguien que la quiera y la respete”_

Se levantó del sofá y entró en la habitación de su hermana. Erin dormía profundamente, tapada hasta la cabeza, y Emily la destapó un poco. La besó dulcemente en la sien, y luego salió en silencio. El móvil vibró en su mano. Realmente no esperaba que Aaron le contestara a esas horas.

_“No te preocupes por la cena, a veces pasa, que hacemos planes sin recordar que tenemos otros. Lo pasé muy bien con Erin. No sé si sentirme como un objeto de usar y tirar por tu parte (no te lo tomes a mal, es una broma)”_

Ella rio por lo bajo mientras se cambiaba de ropa, y le respondía al mensaje.

_“Siento mucho si te ha dado esa impresión, no era mi intención. Pero creo que haces mejor pareja con mi hermana. Tú y yo no terminaríamos bien, y me pareces una buena persona. Eso sí, si no estás interesado en Erin, aléjate antes de hacerle daño. No quiero que sufra más”_

No tardó más de dos minutos en recibir respuesta. Ya estaba metida en la cama.

_“No tengo intención de hacerle daño. Quiero conocerla, y ver hacia dónde nos lleva el destino. Buenas noches, Emily”_

Sonrió cuando leyó el mensaje. Al final, había sido un buen día.

_“Buenas noches Aaron”_

_Continuará…_


	10. Chapter 10

Capítulo 10

El Viernes por la mañana, la pastelería estaba en plena ebullición. Tara y Erin iban de un lado para otro sirviendo cafés, tés y dulces. Mientras tanto, la mente de Erin también hervía. Había tenido una larga conversación con Emily el Miércoles, y su hermana le había pedido perdón de nuevo por su “olvido". Pero luego ella le había contado que había conocido a otra persona, y que aún así esperaba que Aaron se quedara en sus vidas. Eso la enfureció todavía más, porque se había dado cuenta de lo que pretendía hacer su hermana. Desde entonces, apenas había cruzado un par de palabras con ella, a pesar de los esfuerzos de Emily.

Sabía que probablemente se estaba comportando como una niña, pero no le gustaba que la engañaran, ya había tenido suficiente de eso a lo largo de su vida. Esa noche, antes de que Emily se fuera a su cita, hablaría con ella.

Se dio cuenta que se habían terminado los cupcakes en el mostrador, así que cogió la bandeja e informó a Tara que iba a la trastienda a por más. Su compañera asintió mientras ponía un café. Estaba entretenida en su tarea, cuando unos minutos después, Tara entró.

-Erin, creo que deberías salir. Es importante.

-Solo un minuto. Enseguida voy.

-Eso puede esperar. De verdad. Yo me encargo ahora. Sal y tómate un descanso.

Erin la miró con el ceño fruncido, y la vio demasiado seria. Tara nunca estaba seria, así que debía ser algo importante. Salió a la tienda, y la vio. Alex estaba en la mesa más apartada, sujetando una gran taza de café, y con una gran rebanada de pastel de chocolate sin tocar frente a ella. Tenía lágrimas en los ojos, y respiraba agitadamente. Se acercó rápidamente.

-Alex cariño, ¿qué ha pasado? -preguntó sentándose a su lado.

Su amiga la miró un momento fijamente, sin hablar, sabiendo que su voz no saldría si lo intentaba. Erin frotó suavemente su brazo, transmitiéndole fuerza con ese gesto.

-James está bien ¿verdad? No habéis discutido ni habéis tenido ningún problema -intentó Erin. Alex negó con la cabeza.

-Bien, bien.

-Estoy embarazada, Erin.

Ella abrió la boca para decir algo, pero volvió a cerrarla al cabo de un momento. No sabía qué decir. Siguió frotando el brazo de Alex, mientras ella empezaba a llorar.

Hacía siete años el mundo de Alex y James se había venido abajo con la muerte de Ethan, su único hijo, y aunque un par de años después James sondeó a su mujer para saber si quería ser madre de nuevo, Alex no quería ni oír hablar de eso. No porque no quisiera más niños, Alex era una gran madre, si no porque la muerte de Ethan los había dejado destrozados. Seguían sin saber qué fue lo que les arrebató a su hijo, no sabían si era algo genético o algo que simplemente le afectó a él, pero fuera lo que fuera, no tenían un nombre. Y ese era su mayor miedo: ¿si se quedaba embarazada y ocurría lo mismo de nuevo? Alex estaba segura que esta vez no podría soportarlo.

-¿Se lo has contado ya a James? -preguntó Erin con voz calmada.

-No. He salido del hospital y me he venido directamente aquí.

-¿No trabaja hoy James?

-Está en su día libre. Yo tenía que recoger unos análisis, una revisión rutinaria, y cuando me lo han dicho -Alex volvió a sollozar-. Me han mandado al ginecólogo, me ha revisado y me ha dicho que estoy embarazada de aproximadamente diez semanas.

-Debes hablar con tu marido, Alex. Pero no te pongas en lo peor, no tiene que pasar lo mismo que con Ethan. A lo mejor esta vez sale todo bien.

-De todas formas, tengo cuarenta y dos años, Erin, no estoy preparada para ser madre de nuevo.

-No serás la primera ni la última que lo es a esa edad, Alexandra -Erin pensó en lo que le gustaría a ella tener un hijo.

-Lo sé. Es sólo que estoy tan confusa…

-Alex, habla con James. Deja de pensar y ponerte en lo peor. Estaré aquí para ti ¿de acuerdo? Decidas lo que decidas.

-Eres la mejor amiga que alguien puede tener -murmuró Alex en el hombro de Erin, mientras se abrazaban fuertemente.

* * *

Penélope sonrió cuando vio entrar a su mejor clienta. La señora Gibson iba todas las semanas a su salón de belleza, a peinarse, teñirse o arreglarse las uñas. Le dio un par de palmaditas en la mejilla a la rubia y se sentó en su asiento habitual. Penélope empezó con la rutina para teñir a la mujer, mientras ésta hablaba y hablaba sin parar. Cuando la mujer calló un momento para tomar aire, Penélope aprovechó para hablar.

-Bueno, ¿y qué tal su nieta, señora Gibson? La semana pasada me contó que estaba…

-Ay hija si, qué disgusto más grande. Pues al final dice que va a tener al niño, pero para darlo en adopción. Ha buscado una agencia para que encuentren una buena pareja para que se queden con el bebé.

-Oh vaya. ¿Entonces ella no puede quedarse con el bebé? -preguntó Penélope mientras seguía poniéndole el tinte.

-No hija. Está sola en el mundo. Quiero decir, ese asqueroso de su novio la dejó en cuanto supo del embarazo, y ahora mi pobre niña no puede cuidar a su bebé. Sus padres le han dicho que eso le pasa por no haber sido responsable, que tiene veinte años y no tiene cabeza. Yo la ayudaría, pero imagínate, a mi edad, no tengo fuerzas para cuidar a un bebé.

-Entonces solamente le queda darlo en adopción ¿no?

-Así es.

Siguieron hablaron mientras Penélope hacía su trabajo, y una idea se iba instalando en su mente. Antes de que la señora Gibson abandonara el local, le pidió que le mostrara una foto de su nieta, y Penélope creyó en ese momento, que todo podría salir bien para todos.

* * *

Llevaba cerca de quince minutos sentada en su coche, frente a su apartamento. Ni siquiera el ruido del tráfico había conseguido sacarla de su burbuja. Sabía que necesitaba entrar y hablar con James, como le había dicho Erin. Necesitaba sacar todo eso de su sistema, y saber cuál sería su siguiente paso.

Respiró hondo varias veces, se puso tranquilamente el abrigo, sin apresurarse, para alargar un poco más el momento y conseguir algo de valor, y luego se encaminó al apartamento.

Olía a café recién hecho, y sonaba una canción de Janis Joplin en el tocadiscos. James limpiaba el salón al ritmo de la música, y Alex sonrió con cariño. Antes de que ella diera a conocer su presencia en la casa, James se dio la vuelta y la vio.

-Hey cariño, ya estás aquí. ¿Cómo ha ido todo?

-Bien, bien. Pero necesito hablar contigo de algo -Alex entró en el salón y se quitó el abrigo. James iba a quitar la música cuando ella lo paró-. Sólo baja el volumen, déjala puesta, por favor.

James se encogió de hombros e hizo lo que le pidió. Se sentó al lado de su mujer, que parecía angustiada. Ella se frotaba las manos, nerviosa. James le cogió una para tranquilizarla.

-¿Qué ocurre, Alex? ¿No han salido bien los análisis?

-No…digo sí. Eso está bien. Todo está bien. Es…es otra cosa, James. Algo que no debería haber ocurrido, que no tengo ni idea todavía de cómo ha ocurrido, porque siempre hemos…

-Alex, respira un poco y deja de divagar. Sea lo que sea, lo arreglaremos.

-Estoy embarazada. De diez semanas.

Alex se levantó y comenzó a pasearse por el salón. James se había quedado en shock, pero en cuanto procesó la noticia, se levantó también. Cogió a su mujer por los codos, asegurándose de que lo miraba a los ojos.

-Está bien, cariño. No es el fin del mundo. Probablemente la píldora falló -Alex asintió-. Y ahora tenemos otra oportunidad. Tenemos cuarenta y dos años, y no es la edad ideal para ser padre, pero tampoco somos unos abuelos. Este bebé será el más querido del mundo -la acercó más a él y la besó en la frente.

-¿No tienes miedo, James? Porque cuando me dijeron que estaba embarazada lo primero que se me vino a la mente fue el momento exacto en el que se fue Ethan, y no estoy segura de poder volver a pasar por esto -Alex sollozó en el pecho de su marido.

-Por supuesto que tengo miedo. Pero creo que este es un regalo que nos hace la vida, por todo lo que hemos sufrido. Y no tiene porqué volver a pasarnos lo mismo.

-¿Pero y si pasa, James? No saben qué tenía Ethan, no sabemos si se lo transmitimos nosotros o…Y yo no quiero volver a pasar por lo mismo.

-Nos haremos estudios genéticos. Y al bebé cuando tenga las suficientes semanas. Sé que Ethan no se puso enfermo hasta los seis meses, pero podemos descartar muchas cosas. Conozco a una ginecóloga muy buena en el hospital, ella puede encargarse de tu embarazo.

Ella se apretó un poco más contra su pecho, y él la rodeó un poco más fuerte. La noticia lo pilló por sorpresa, pero desde la muerte de su hijo, había querido volver a ser padre. Solamente una vez se lo había planteado a Alex, dos años después, y después de enfadarse con él diciendo que había olvidado muy pronto a su hijo, se echó a llorar desconsoladamente. Él la abrazó y le pidió que lo olvidara, que había sido una tontería. Nunca más habían vuelto a sacar el tema.

-Pero Alex…-la apartó para que pudieran mirarse a los ojos-. Si decides otra cosa, si ves que no estás preparada para ser madre, te apoyaré en todo. No tenemos porqué hacer esto si vas a sufrir ¿de acuerdo?

Ella asintió y a pesar de su estado de ánimo, sonrió. Sin duda alguna había escogido al mejor hombre con quien pasar el resto de su vida.

* * *

Cuando Erin entró en casa, un rato antes de su hora habitual, escuchó a Emily en su habitación. Al principio pensó que estaba hablando por teléfono, pero cuando escuchó un “miau" en forma de respuesta y a su hermana seguir hablando se dio cuenta que su conversación era con el gato. Contuvo su risa mientras se dirigía hacia allí.

-Yo me pondría el vestido negro. Te queda muy bien -le dijo desde la puerta, luego entró en la habitación y se sentó en la cama.

Emily se dio la vuelta al escuchar la voz de Erin. Sonrió nerviosa a su hermana.

-¿Tú crees? ¿No es demasiado provocativo? Quiero ir bien y…

-Em, el vestido es perfecto para una primera cita. No es demasiado corto, ni tiene mucho escote. Es el vestido perfecto.

-De acuerdo. Confío en tu criterio.

Emily se quitó el suéter rojo y el pantalón gris que llevaba puesto, y volvió a ponerse el vestido negro, que había descartado sobre la almohada. El vestido tenía la manga por los hombros, y un pequeño escote en forma de “v" y terminaba justo encima de la rodilla. Se lo puso y se dio la vuelta para que Erin la viera.

-Estás muy guapa, Emily -dijo la rubia sonriendo.

-Gracias, Erin. Quiero que esto salga bien ¿sabes?

-Ni que fuera tu primera cita -se burló Erin.

-La primera no, pero hace siglos que no tengo una cita en condiciones. Y Derek realmente me gusta -susurró.

-Respecto a eso…-Erin se levantó para quedar enfrente de ella-. Siento mi comportamiento de esta semana. Pero hubiera preferido que me lo hubieras contado. Me alegro mucho si de verdad encuentras el amor con Derek.

-Yo…lo siento mucho, Er. Prometo que no volveré a hacer nada parecido. Pero creo que Aaron y tú podréis ser felices juntos. Sólo…sólo dale una oportunidad Erin.

-No lo sé Emily. Yo…no estoy preparada.

-Podéis salir como amigos. Podéis veros en plan tranquilo, y dejar que las cosas fluyan, y a lo mejor te enamoras perdidamente de él -Emily sonrió mientras posaba su mano en el corazón con diversión.

-¡Idiota! Déjame en paz ¿de acuerdo? Ya veré lo que hago. Y no te metas.

-Lo prometo. Esta vez te lo prometo -Emily abrazó a Erin fuertemente.

* * *

Cuando llegó al restaurante, cinco minutos antes de la hora, Derek ya estaba allí. La saludó sonriendo cuando se acercó a la mesa. Emily no pudo evitar pensar lo guapo que se veía con esa camisa negra, con los tres primeros botones sin abrochar y una sonrisa perpetua en la cara. Ella sonrió tímidamente al sentarse.

-Espero que te guste el restaurante. Me lo han recomendado, y creo que se come muy bien -dijo Derek cogiendo la carta.

-Si. Tiene un ambiente acogedor. Me gusta -Emily seguía nerviosa, aunque intentaba ocultarlo.

Tras unos minutos en silencio, estudiando la carta, el camarero se acercó a ellos e hicieron su pedido. Bistec poco hecho para él con patatas y salmón al horno con guarnición para ella. Y vino tinto para beber.

-Estoy un poco nervioso, así que si digo alguna tontería no lo tengas en cuenta ¿vale? -rio él con diversión.

-Me pasa lo mismo. Hace mucho tiempo que no tengo una cita, y estoy de los nervios.

-¿Y eso? ¿Has tenido una relación larga o…?

-No, todo lo contrario. Hace tiempo que no tengo una relación como tal. Digamos que…soy un alma libre -Emily sonrió pícaramente.

-Bueno, pues si todo va bien, esperemos que eso cambie ¿no?

El camarero llegó con sus platos, lo que le dio tiempo a Emily a respirar profundo. Realmente le gustaba Derek, y parecía que era mutuo.

-¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta?

-Claro. Dispara.

-Esto…la chica del otro día…parecía que teníais mucha confianza ¿no?

-¿Savannah? Claro, es mi mejor amiga. De hecho, estábamos celebrando una especie de despedida de soltera. Se casa el 31 de Diciembre en Hawái. Va a ser un desfase. Y un buen fin de año también.

-Sin duda alguna.

-¿Creías que estaba saliendo con ella? -preguntó Derek levantado una ceja.

-Bueno, os vi tan juntos, con tanta complicidad, que pensé…-en ese momento, Emily se sintió totalmente ridícula.

-Nos conocemos desde los cinco años. Y es la novia de uno de mis amigos de secundaria. No te preocupes, estoy completamente libre.

-Es bueno saberlo -sonrió más tranquila.

Siguieron hablaron, conociéndose, durante toda la cena. Derek insistió en pagar la cuenta, y luego se ofreció a llevarla a casa. Dejó el coche justo enfrente de su edificio.

-Voy a decirte algo, y espero que no te parezca mal -dijo él en voz baja.

-Claro -Emily pensó rápidamente si había dicho o hecho algo que pudiera haberlo estropearlo todo.

-Emily, me gustas mucho. Y normalmente en estos momentos estaría besando a la chica, y diez minutos después, entrando en su casa para acostarme con ella. Pero no quiero hacer eso contigo -ella frunció el ceño, confusa-. No me malinterpretes, sí que quiero hacerlo, pero quiero hacerlo bien. Prefiero que vayamos despacio, que nos conozcamos, que las cosas fluyan entre nosotros.

-Estoy de acuerdo contigo. También me gustas mucho, Derek, y quiero que todo vaya bien.

-Perfecto. ¿Entonces hablamos este fin de semana?

-Claro. Adiós.

Emily salió del coche y entró rápidamente en su edificio. No pudo evitar dar un saltito de alegría mientras esperaba el ascensor. Por fin algo bueno iba a pasarle en la vida. Y esperaba que fuera duradero.

_Continuará…_


End file.
